


Sometimes, you want it rough

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma had never really been lusted after. Sure, boys, men have liked her. She was the cute scientist, but she never thought that there was ever a man that just wanted to push her against a wall and fuck her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, you want it rough

Jemma had never really been lusted after. Sure, boys, men have liked her. She was the cute scientist, but she never thought that there was ever a man that just wanted to push her against a wall and fuck her.

Slow and steady had only seemed to work for so long when it came to the growing relationship between Jemma and Bucky. Then one day something just snapped between them and she was struggling to unlock her door as he pressed behind her and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, beneath her skirt, and over her panties.

'Open it now before I make you come in the hallway,' he's whispered.

Jemma remembered whimpering as her hands shook. When she got it opened he pushed her in and slammed her against the wall.

In her fantasies it was different, it was slow. In reality he tore her shirt, pulled the cup of her bra down, and shoved his thigh between her legs. It wasn’t all him though. Jemma pressed against his leg and arched into his hand, crying out. When she dug her nails into his neck he squeezed her breast harder. She liked it.

Then his hand was between her legs, slipping over soaked underwear.

'I can slow down,' he had whispered into her ear.

That was her chance, but Jemma didn’t want it. ‘Don’t.’

So he fumbled between them, lifted her into the air, and as he moved her panties to the side she gasped at the feel of him pressing into her, and then she cried out as he entered her with one swift thrust.

Jemma screamed with her legs pushed high as he fucked her.

When she was done he unsnapped the bra and pulled it away. He was still hard and as he moved away from the wall he bit her nipple. Jemma clenched around his hard length.

Then suddenly she was dropped to the ground and he spun her around, pushing her down onto the table.

Jemma spread her legs and breathed shakily in anticipation. He grabbed her hips and fucked her until she was screaming and clawing at the smooth surface of the table.

Still he wasn’t done. And when he pushed her onto her back, the table cool against her skin, she was more prepared for his rough entrance. Now she could see him and the intent on his face. There was nothing she could do but let him fuck her with her legs draped over his arms. Jemma arched and screamed and cried out. His cold thumb found her clit and she jerked.

When they made it to the bed her legs shook. She held tightly onto his shoulders as she settled on top of him and winced. Already her body was beginning to protest. She was sore all over, but god she wanted him and he was still so fucking hard.

Jemma rode him, panting. His hands slid over her body, rubbing her clit, grasping her breasts, and pulling her down for a kiss as he fisted her hair. When he bit on her nipple she came loudly.

Then he was on top and fucking her. Jemma was done though. She was pretty sure that four orgasms was her limit. That didn’t mean that pleasure didn’t course through her as he moved into hard and fast. This time he didn’t hold back, and fuck, she wished she could come again because it was amazing.

When it was over his heavy body barely hovered over her. He sighed loudly, cleaned himself with his discarded shirt, and pushed off of her.

Jemma turned her head to look at him. “You know,” she said finally, “you’ve set some pretty high expectations.”

He laughed and he looked beautiful. Intense Bucky was attractive, but naked, sweaty, smiling Bucky was the best.

When he turned his head he raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking entirely too naughty.

"Next time, I’ll make you beg."


End file.
